


Never Cease Wanting

by FifteenDozenTimes



Category: Sparks Nevada Marshal on Mars, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: F/M, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/FifteenDozenTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "We never cease wanting what we want, whether it’s good for us or not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Cease Wanting

Croach has always been a quick learner. He prefers to take his time with new information once it has been revealed to him, examine everything thoroughly before he acts, but he still often completes tasks more quickly than his peers. He is the third fastest to complete his Hee-Ros K’west, and adjusts to his Nah Nohtek almost immediately.

The humans he has met believe him stupid, or slow, or unable to grasp basic cultural differences. Even G’rop N’go-goth, after she leaves, after she designates herself Red Plains Rider and forgets to speak their tongue, speaks to him as if he does not understand simple concepts.

Croach understands. He is just slow to act.

He understands why she left, why containing her emotions ceased to be possible, what she needed from the plains. He understood, when he encountered her again on the cusp of true adulthood, why she could not stay. He has understood why she left every time she did so, and after some time with Sparks Nevada, he begins to understand why, when it comes to The Red Plains Rider, understanding is not enough.

Emotions, for all Sparks Nevada and The Red Plains Rider behave as if they are overwhelmingly complex, are simple to learn. They are chemical reactions, set off by chains of events, heightened or lowered by life experience, overwhelming the simple human brain and rendering it unable to make logical choices. Croach understands that, figured it out very early in his time riding beside the most emotional being he has ever encountered.

What he fails to understand, what he is beginning to fear he will never understand, is how he can know The Red Plains Rider will leave, know she does not desire to spend her life with him, know how she behaves when she believes herself to be in love and how she behaves around Croach, know she can not be blamed for her emotions, know every important factor, and still fail to control himself when, once again, she walks away.

Croach is a fast learner, but this will take some time.


End file.
